Prince of Persia: The Grand Annoyance
by Rythm.Emotion
Summary: My first fic writing it in the perspective of someone playing the game. It's about the Prince not bloody listening to ANYTHING that you tell him to do. Dunno if you've had this problem. But me and my friend's all have. It's somewhat funny.


A/N: This is a new type story for me. I've never tried a video game story before, and I've never really read many (unless you count the countless lemon ones my friends have sent me…sweatdrop) But … uh … this is based on Prince of Persia.. It's my attempt at comedy … sad … sad attempt. But .. enjoy, kay?

ACK! I almost forgot the disclaimer-ie thingamabob! (Did you know my comp didn't try to correct thingamabob?)

Prince of Persia: The Grand Annoyance

A teenage girl sat on her bed, facing her television. The television was the only source of light in the room, and it cast a wavering light as the screen changed.

In her hands she held a standard black Playstation 2 controller. And she moved it up and down as she frantically pressed the buttons necessary to get her character to do as she told him. Or close to it, anyway.

All her attention was given to the small screen and the smaller man on it.

The small, animated man would run to a wall as she told him. And then he would start to perform the infamous wall run. Unfortunately, half way across the wall, he would fall into a pit. Only to be rewound quickly to safety.

The girl cursed quietly at the fact that The Prince wasn't doing as she told him … again.

Triangle, triangle, ex, circle, circle, ex, square, square, ex. ((A/N : Sorry guys, not the /real/ code. You'll have to find it on your own! )) Replenished sand tanks were the result of her handy code.

Again.

The man on the screen ran at the wall and successfully initiated the run and ran a few feet. And then proceeded to fall into the pit.

"God damn it." She muttered as she saved The Prince's ass again.

She closed her eyes for a minute and took a couple deep breaths. She would not let this game get to her again. She would not get angry. This wasn't the first time The Prince had disregarded her simple commands. And it wasn't the first time it had pissed her off.

She opened her eyes and took another deep breath.

Again, she ran at the wall.

But the same thing happened.

"God damn it!" She said loudly. "For the love of God, why won't you just listen to me and do as I tell you?"

She was fuming now.

She stared at the screen for a long time. And then she said. "Prince, please be nice to me. I love you, I love you lots. So please be nice to me!"

So, having attempted to sweet talk the non-existent character into submission, she tried again.

This time, she got much further. But apparently The Prince didn't love her as much as she loved him because she wall jumped to the other wall as she was meant to and grabbed for the rope. But she missed the rope and nearly fell to her death (thank God for the sands of time).

But now she was even more angry.

She sat the controller down as slowly as she could and took several deep breaths, her eyes closed. As soon as she felt she was sufficiently calm enough to take The Prince's life into her hands again picked up the controller.

"If you don't listen to me this time and do as I say I'll smash you into a bah-zillion little pieces." She threatened, adding a maniacal laugh just for good measure.

She quickly input the code again (thank God for that too). And then she tried again.

Unfortunately, the same thing happened.

She threw the controller across the room (or as far as its cord would let it go, anyway). And then hit her Playstation. Hard enough to hopefully teach it to be nice, but not hard enough to seriously damage it (the thing –was- her baby after all. And then she turned it off.

"I'm done with you Prince, you bastard!"

But, of course, fifteen minutes later she was yelling at the character that just wouldn't obey her.

A/N: So, yeah. Hope you liked it and all that jazz. It isn't very long … but I think it's pretty good considering I wrote it at the local arcade (gotta love Lazerlite and DDR).

But .. yeah .. comment. Okay? Just click the bloody button and do your worst! (Or your best! I would really like it to be your best …)

sweatdrop


End file.
